Beyond mysteries
by peter pines
Summary: Dipper, Peter and Mabel have been great friends since they were little, now they investigate the mysteries of the town of Gravity Falls, but Dipper thinks he knows a lot about the town, it's mysteries and the journals he has found, he even thinks he's found out a lot about his other Grunkle, Ford, but what him and Peter are about to uncover will blow their minds


**~hi guys, the pines writer here with my first Gravity Falls fanfic, I decided to make my first fanfic about GF, Chapter 1 will be short because it will be an intro to the fanfic, and Peter is an oc character made by me btw, I'm also going to make fanfics about Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Minecraft and much more And without further ado, here's my fanfic, enjoy and leave reviews letting me know how was the first chapter and if you have any tips for me, leave them in the reviews as well, and also, Gravity Falls doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Alex Hirsch, enjoy!~**

It was another hot day in the town of Gravity Falls, Peter was on his way to the mystery shack, Stan was sleeping on the recliner while Ford was working in the basement of the shack, Peter and Dipper had become close friends, both interested in the mysteries of the town. Dipper was watching the season premiere of Ductective while drinking some soda. Peter then finally got to the shack and knocked on the door "anyone home?" he asked as he looked through the window, Dipper then opened the door "oh hey Peter" "hey Dipper, can I come in?" "sure bro" "thanks" he said as he went inside "hi Mabel, what's up?" "I'm good, just hanging out with Dipping sauce"

Peter giggled at the funny nickname Mabel sometimes called her brother and went up-stairs to Dipper's room with Dipper "so what's up? I've heard of how crazy things have gotten ever since your grunkle Ford came back through the portal" "yeah" Dipper said while laying down on his bed and exhaling "even Grunkle Stan seems to not want to talk much about Ford" "that's weird, he was gone for like, how long did you say it was? 30-years? I think they should have _plenty_ to talk about" "I know right?" Dipper said while raising his arms up in the air "that's exactly what I told Stan, but him and Ford seem to be angry with each other because of whatever happened in their past" "I hope they stop arguing and get along with each other, the past is in the past" Peter said as he sat down on Mabel's bed, then, all of a sudden, he noticed something strange on the wall next to Dipper, he squinted his eyes and noticed a small hole, big enough for a hand to fit through it "uh…, hey Dip, come and take a look at this" Dipper got up and turned his head, and noticed the hole on the wall "eh, it's probably nothing, Stan could have done this, he probably got angry some time and punched a hole through the wall" "I don't know" Peter said, while being unsure of it being just a hole, I mean, sure, it was small, but still, it seemed as if there was something behind that wall, curiosity filled him "wait, look" he told Dipper, then he got up and looked through the hole "it's kinda dark and hard to see, but it seems like there's some kind of tunnel behind this wall" "really? Are you sure?" Dipper asked, while thinking that Peter was trying to prank him "I'm serious, take a look for yourself" Peter said, then Dipper looked through the hole "I think we could see better if we use a flashlight, I have one in my backpack" "I'll go get it" Peter grabbed the flashlight and turned it on, he aimed through the hole and they were surprised to find out that they were right, on the other side of the wall, there was a wide and long tunnel, that led down, it seemed that it went below the shack "I doubt Stan could do _that_ , unless he was the hulk" "You're right, there must be a way to get to the other side of this wall" Dipper put his hand through the hole and was feeling around, hoping to find a lever or switch, or something that could somehow open the wall, while he was doing that Peter spoke up "maybe this is some secret room of Ford that him and Stan haven't told you about, or maybe this is some kind of emergency exit or secret entrance that leads to the basement where Ford is" "whatever it is, we're about to find out" as Dipper said so, he pulled a lever he felt and the wall slid open like the glass sliding door of a supermarket or office building "whoa! It's some kind of door, that leads to your bedroom, creepy" "yeah" Dipper said sounding worried now that he had no idea where this tunnel led to or who built it and why "well, looks like the portal isn't the only mystery that was under the shack and kept secret after all" Peter looked down and noticed there was a ladder that led to the bottom "well at least whoever built this was kind enough to build a ladder to make climbing easier, good thing we don't need a rope or anything like that" "yeah, but before investigating we should get everything we need just in case something happens" Dipper got his backpack and looked around his room, he grabbed some things and put them inside "we're just going to walk through a tunnel, we're not going to walk to New York" Peter felt that Dipper didn't need to bring much "you never know if we are going to need this in case of emergency" Peter sighed "I guess you're right, but do you think we should go down there? Who knows what's waiting for us, or what traps there could be"

"don't worry, we'll be fine, besides, I have this awesome shield Ford gave me" Dipper then took out a light-blue round shaped shield "ok then, if you say so, let's go" Dipper then put his shield in the backpack and he put his backpack on, then he started climbing down the ladder, Peter started climbing down after him, soon they got to the bottom, it was dark, so they took out their flash lights and turned them on, the tunnel continued straight ahead, they walked for a few minutes and up ahead, there was a tall, dark figure, it seemed as if it was standing, Peter and Dipper suddenly jumped a bit when they heard a voice echoing through the tunnel "well, well, it was about time you showed up again Dipper pines, I was getting tired of waiting" "who's there?!" Dipper asked, looking around and squinting, then, a man with a cape and a mask came into the light "oh no, not him again" "wait, who's he?" Peter asked, Dipper sighed "it's a long story" the figure spoke again "I'm the only one who can help you defeat Bill"

 **~well, that's it for now guys, again, my first fanfic and it's also the first chapter, so I hope you guys have enjoyed it and want more, please give me advice on how to make the next chapters more awesome so please review my fanfic, let me know what I should do to make the next chapters better and more fun, let me know what I should improve, and sorry if it was kind of boring, again, it's the first chapter, but the mystery continues in the next chapter~**


End file.
